


Hoovering

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, domestic johnlock is the best johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	Hoovering

It's the second Sunday of the month. It is now a pattern in 221B to hoover on the second Sunday of every month. It's finally beginning to catch on.

John hoovers around 221B.

Sherlock picks up his papers off of the floor and tidies his section of the table. 

As John hoovers around the couch Sherlock lifts his feet off of the floor before John can even ask him.


End file.
